User talk:Grunny
Hi, welcome to Twilight Saga Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seth Clearwater page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TagAlongPam (Talk) 09:11, August 18, 2009 Thank you Thanks very much for dealing with all of that vandalism tonight. TagAlongPam (talk) 04:45, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :And thank you once again! I am going to request that you be given admin rights here. TagAlongPam (talk) 06:30, November 8, 2009 (UTC) i tip my hat to u Media:Example.ogg yes you shold know who i am.i am woodlad the only way to stop this is to find me i have given you clues which you ignored and deleted but you cant stop me this my last free bie i am form woodland middle tou can not stop me twilight sux I am from woodland duluth mn catch me if you can :) vampires dont sparkle Re: Rollback Agreed! Though I don't have the ability to give them rollback myself. TagAlongPam (talk) 23:47, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good! And thanks for the suggestion. TagAlongPam (talk) 06:23, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for reverting that vandal edit to my page. Trolls are just so immature and obnoxious, huh? Sparrowsong 22:37, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :No problem :). [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (Talk) 06:11, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Rollback I'll give it a shot! — Game widow 16:28, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Done, they'll have to log out and back in to benefit from the change though — Game widow 16:30, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey! what is up with your latest change? i keep getting notified of it .. i mean repeatedly ... — Game widow 18:42, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :It seems to have finally stopped, whatever was going on ;) — Game widow 18:46, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Mystery solved: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:KyleH/Fall_2009_Update#Mta%C3%84-20091204205347 - lol — Game widow 21:00, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Vandal Praposal I would like to formally propose that we alter the rules of this site. I love the Twilight Saga and am getting sick of the people who have no lives and so come here to mess with us. I suggest we alter the rules to make it so only REGISTERED FANS can alter the pages. This way we can track down the people who mess with our pages/hard work and dole out the appropriate punishments. Thank you for your time!!! --Kmanwing 00:05, December 15, 2009 (UTC)Kmanwing :I agree, but the negative side of wiki is that everyone can edit everything... I've seen an example of this just some minutes ago... nothing deeply serious, but someone had edited Edwards page, so it begins with "dickhead"... very interesting... and then i saw that there was a "thank for the edit" post in the users talk page... Magnive 22:50, December 26, 2009 (UTC)-- ::That's an automated welcome message from Wikia's bot, and as such welcomes anyone who edits no matter what the edit contains. Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (Talk) 22:53, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Monaco Just a question about the monaco skin. Which is the code that makes the color1 (the border) shinny? And the one which changes the color of the category box. Thanks! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 08:58, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you and yes, this is color1, the border of the top of pages where the page controls are. However, how is it done automatically? I mean, in other wikis the color isn't like that. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 09:14, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much, just a last question. How the box under navigation (the box which includes the options: Create a new article and Upload a new image) changes color? I could not find the code. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 09:24, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I was someone else hey im sorry about the thing on harry potter wikia. I was Kallie's sister Laura in Seattle. She loves Kristen Stewart and stuff like dat. Do me one favor to do undelete her for me because i want to edit for her. Thank you.Michelleerin 00:38, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Help! Can you help? I accidentaly commented on my talk page on my other account, and I need it erased. The link is Here, and it's the one by *Luna. I'd appreciate it if you could help! Thank you a lot! Green Fairy 21:46, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Grunny doesn't come around here much. I deleted the comment for you. -TagAlongPam (talk) 05:26, May 15, 2011 (UTC)